


Kiss in the Night

by cynthia_323



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynthia_323/pseuds/cynthia_323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus kissing in a random night, hope you guys will enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic ever written, and since English isn't my first language, I apologize for any mistakes>_

Magus drew Alec closer, so that Alec could feel the tip of their nose touching when he looked up to the taller man who was gazing into his eyes. Throwing Magnus a questioning look, the blues of his eyes sparkled like stars from the night above them. The shadow hunters reflexes didn't work well with surprises for Alec, he had no idea what had happened. Alec was offering Magnus a meal to thank him for all the favors done, but the next moment Magnus had brought himself with him to the end of the street…and this.

Putting his attention back to the situation, Alec noticed, with a closer view, despite his confusion over the mixture of feelings he had for Magnus, Magnus was no doubt a good looking man. Magnus was tall and slender but not thin. Alec could feel light muscles of his pressing against the back of his head as he pushed Alec closer with his strong arms, and even with those eyeliners Magnus adored wearing, those sparks from his golden-green cat eyes just shone, making it more seductive to look at.

“So…where are we?” Magnus smirked.  
“How am I suppose to know?” Alec signed, well, after all, Magnus was a weird man.

“Let me show you,” that was all Magnus said before pressing his lips on Alec’s. It started to be only a soft and tender kiss, and Alec couldn’t help himself to reach out his hands to explore the features of Magnus, running his fingers down Magnus’ cheeks, neck, collarbone, and even through the glittering black t-shirt Magnus was wearing, Alec could feel his chest, and his abdominal muscles. Slowly putting his hands around Magnus’ back, he pushed him closer, a sensational moan leaving their parting lips.

“So I guess someone’s not yet full?” Magnus teased. Colors flushed up Alec’s cheek, “ how bout you?” That’ was all he could managed, at least he’d tried. Magnus slipped his hands under the black shirt Alec was wearing, “what do you think?”

Their lips met again, only this time the kiss was rough, lust filling their heads as the world started to spin around them. Magnus tasted Alec’s teeth with the tip of his tongue, one at a time, and finally felt Alec’s tongue trying to be playful by slowly touching the tip of his, and retreated. Of course Magnus was more than willing to “attack back”. But unlike Alec, he was fierce but yet tender at the same time. 

Breaking the kiss as they both panted slowly for air, Magnus steadied himself quickly and went up to kiss the edge of Alec’s blue eyes softly, “you’ve no idea how much I love these blue eyes of yours,” he murmured. Alec smiled, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck, “ well, I do know you love me for sure.” 

“Indeed,” Magnus stopped for a second, “ Want to stay over?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think about it!


End file.
